Candy Suxxx
Candice Shand, better known by her stage name Candy Suxxx, is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Posters featuring her also appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and is also mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. She is an educator and philanthropist, and a former porn movie star. She is voiced by Jenna Jameson, a former porn actress and entrepreneur. Character history Candy Suxxx was born somewhere in the United States and began to work as a porn star at some point prior to 1984. In 1986 she based herself out of Vice City, occasionally working with porn film director Steve Scott. She also works as a prostitute or escort, often accompanying Congressman Alex Shrub, including to Juan Cortez' parties, in place of his wife Laura. She first meets Tommy Vercetti when he recruits her, first killing her agent, and then taking her to the InterGlobal Films studios with Mercedes Cortez. Vercetti later follows her in a helicopter to a penthouse where she meets with Shrub, allowing Vercetti to take damaging pictures of Shrub, dressed as Martha, and Candy, allowing him to blackmail Shrub into allowing porn films to continue to be distributed in the city. Candy meets Vercetti once again when Vercetti gets the idea to use a spotlight display to advertise their latest movie. She continues to work in the porn industry through to at least 1992, when posters and a billboard appear in both Los Santos and Las Venturas in San Andreas, whilst posters featuring Candy also appear in Liberty City in 1998. At some point between 1998 and 2002 she became an educator and philanthropist. Trivia *Candy Suxxx has appeared in a number of porn films, including Bite, Closer Encounters, Vinewood Call Girls, That Can't Be Legal, Filthy Chicks, Return of the Anaconda and Let Me Bounce. *Pictures of Candy Suxxx appear in some safehouses in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *A concept artwork image for Grand Theft Auto IV is similar in appearance to Candy Suxxx *On the TV show in Grand Theft Auto IV they have pictures of Las Venturas and Candy Suxxx can be seen on a sign on the edge of a building. *If you play virtual poker in GTA San Andreas Candy can be seen on a card. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *The Party *Recruitment Drive *Martha's Mug Shot *G-Spotlight Gallery CandySuxxx-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Concept art for GTA Vice City. CandySuxxx-GTASA.jpg|A Candy Suxxx sign in Las Venturas. CandySuxxx-GTASA2.jpg|A Candy Suxxx sign in Rodeo, Los Santos. Martha'sMugShot-GTAVC.jpg|Candy Suxxx and Alex Shrub in Martha's Mug Shot Bite poster.png|Promotional poster for the film Bite, starring Candy Suxxx Closer Encounters.png|Promotional poster for the film Closer Encounters, starring Candy Suxxx Filthy Chicks.jpg|Promotional poster for the film Filthy Chicks, starring Candy Suxxx Adult Magazines.jpg|Return of the Anaconda magazine, featuring Candy Suxxx Let Me Bounce Poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the film Let Me Bounce External link *Kent Paul's website Shand, Candice Shand, Candice Shand, Candice de:Candice Shand es:Candy Suxxx pl:Candy Suxxx Category:Actors